


Random Black Survival fanfic

by Eirlu0405



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirlu0405/pseuds/Eirlu0405
Summary: This is a black survival fic pure in English. Some fic will be taken from my book in Wattpad. It has my OCs
Kudos: 4





	1. Isol

At Viera military base.

Isol is walking with a man in military suit, general Hyukai. Isol is wearing his guerilla clothes. They arrived at a building with brown color. Hyukai knocked the door. A girl with brownish hair opened the door.

"Who? Oh, Hyukai kivala? Anything I can help you with?"

"This is Isol." Hyukai said while tapping his shoulder. "He will be accompanying you in the mission."

"Oh, nice to meet you." The girl said.

"Isol, this is Eirlys, one of our youngest sniper and scout master in this military base. You and her will do a mission for us." Hyukai said.

"Nice to meet you..." Isol said.

"Why are you being so... Stiff?" Eirlys asked.

"I'm just not used to being with someone. Especially a girl that was around my age."

"You are sixteen right Isol kica?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Actually..." Eirlys looked down. "I'm 13 Isol kica."

"What?! 13?!" Isol said while shocked.

"Yeah, she's the youngest of the Luhan-Snowflakes siblings but the most advanced in military as well. She will accompany you during the mission, gyua."

"Wait, you're sending me with a girl that is three years younger than me who is better at military stuff?!"

"Yeah, now go to the warehouse and ask for a M-16, AK-47, and McMillan TAC-50."

"Sir, I doesn't use a sniper rifle." Isol said.

"It's for Eirlys, as I mention, she is a sniper."

"Alright sir. Let's go."

They went to the warehouse to get the things they need."

Later, at a forest.

Isol and Eirlys are walking at a path that is filled with fallen trees. Isol kept getting backed off by going over the big fallen trees. Eirlys doesn't have a problem with it. "Why is this path so hard?"

"Don't you learn how to do this in guerilla?" Eirlys asked. She is on the other side of the tree.

"We are asked to shoot not getting over fallen trees." Isol said while going over a tree. "How do you do this so easily?"

"Just hopped. That's the trick."

Isol managed to get over the tree. "I'm not used to these kind of stuff."

"You'll get better after practicing using a meter tall and a meter wide wall."

"A meter?"

"Yeah, just like me when I was a kid." Eirlys's face turned sad. "It sure bring memories."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, let's get back on the track. There's still 18 fallen trees to pass over."

"What?! Eighteen?!"

"Yeah, I usually go home with this track so I have counted how much trees there is. We have passed 31 trees. Just 18 left."

"Why did you go home with this track?"

"It's nothing to worry. Let's go." Eirlys leave Isol behind.

"Hey wait for me!"

Accurately 56 minutes and 6 seconds later.

They passed the last tree. Isol is exhausted while Eirlys is just fine.

"That's a heck of trees."

"Yeah, for the first 3 months I also got exhausted."

"Then how do you do this everyday?"

"Get used to it, sooner or later."

"Then why did you-" Isol's words were cut off by Eirlys lifting him and throwing him to a bush. Isol fall to a bush. He was about to get up when an explosion happened near him. He closed his eyes and cover himself with his hands. The explosion sound keep ringing in Isol's ears.

After a while the sound stopped. Isol opened his eyes. Candy wasn't in his sight anymore.

"Eirlys?" Isol called out Candy, but there's no answer. "Eirlys?" Isol got up from the bush and take his AK-47 and M-16. 

"Where is she? Suddenly disappear after the explosion." Then he heard someone yelling.

"Help! Someone help me!"

"Shut up! I'm going to teach you some manners after this."

For Isol, the first yelling is familiar. "Why does it sound like-" His words were cut off by another yelling.

"Help! Isol kica, help me!"

"Who is this Isol?! There's no way he or she will save you!"

"Isol kica! Help me!" Isol's eyes widened.

"Eirlys... Where the heck is she? And who is that women?"

"Help!"

"Shut your mouth! You think I was be happy with you running from house? No! I'm getting you back and training you five times harder!"

"Help me Isol kica!"

"I should save her. From the voice, it should be there." Isol went to the direction of the voice.

A few minutes later.

Isol got out of the forest. After got out, he was met with a woman with purple hair who has tied Eirlys. Eirlys noticed that Isol was there.

"Isol help me."

"So you're Isol?" the woman said.

"Release Candy! Or else." Isol pointed his AK-47 to the woman. "I'm not afraid of that. What you should be afraid is her."

"Can you shut up? We need to do a mission and there's no hell I would be doing this alone!"

"Then lower you weapon. We could talk this nicely."

"Don't trust her Isol kica."

"Shut up, if it wasn't for you I would-"

Isol shot the woman in her left arm. Eirlys hit her in the face. She ran to Isol.

"Little shit." The woman said while holding her wounded arm.

"Let's get back to the base."

"What? Are you mad? She's like a military girl and wouldn't that caused more problem."

"Wait, I forgot something." Eirlys took out a pistol from her pocket. She pointed the pistol to the sky and shot it took the air. Instead of a bullet, it shot a flare.

"What is that?" Isol asked.

"One of the emergency flares. It was designed to be easily used, so they shaped it like a pistol."

"How cool."

"Now let's run." Eirlys grabbed Isol and ran while holding him.

"Just how much strength you had?!" Isol asked.

"A strength of 5.000 men."

"The fuck?!"

After reaching the military base.

Eirlys and Isol are sitting facing Hyukai. Hyukai's face shows guilt.

"I shouldn't have send you to get there. Huh, what an idiot I am." Hyukai said.

"Don't worry. Isol was there with me so he helped me." Eirlys said. "Thank you Isol kica."

Isol blushed. "Um, Isol kica? Are you okay?" Eirlys touched Isol, he fell backwards.

"Isol kica!"

"I guess guerilla can be embarrassed too."

The end.  
At Viera military base.

Isol is walking with a man in military suit, general Hyukai. Isol is wearing his guerilla clothes. They arrived at a building with brown color. Hyukai knocked the door. A girl with brownish hair opened the door.

"Who? Oh, Hyukai kivala? Anything I can help you with?"

"This is Isol." Hyukai said while tapping his shoulder. "He will be accompanying you in the mission."

"Oh, nice to meet you." The girl said.

"Isol, this is Eirlys, one of our youngest sniper and scout master in this military base. You and her will do a mission for us." Hyukai said.

"Nice to meet you..." Isol said.

"Why are you being so... Stiff?" Eirlys asked.

"I'm just not used to being with someone. Especially a girl that was around my age."

"You are sixteen right Isol kica?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Actually..." Eirlys looked down. "I'm 13 Isol kica."

"What?! 13?!" Isol said while shocked.

"Yeah, she's the youngest of the Luhan-Snowflakes siblings but the most advanced in military as well. She will accompany you during the mission, gyua."

"Wait, you're sending me with a girl that is three years younger than me who is better at military stuff?!"

"Yeah, now go to the warehouse and ask for a M-16, AK-47, and McMillan TAC-50."

"Sir, I doesn't use a sniper rifle." Isol said.

"It's for Eirlys, as I mention, she is a sniper."

"Alright sir. Let's go."

They went to the warehouse to get the things they need."

Later, at a forest.

Isol and Eirlys are walking at a path that is filled with fallen trees. Isol kept getting backed off by going over the big fallen trees. Eirlys doesn't have a problem with it. "Why is this path so hard?"

"Don't you learn how to do this in guerilla?" Eirlys asked. She is on the other side of the tree.

"We are asked to shoot not getting over fallen trees." Isol said while going over a tree. "How do you do this so easily?"

"Just hopped. That's the trick."

Isol managed to get over the tree. "I'm not used to these kind of stuff."

"You'll get better after practicing using a meter tall and a meter wide wall."

"A meter?"

"Yeah, just like me when I was a kid." Eirlys's face turned sad. "It sure bring memories."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, let's get back on the track. There's still 18 fallen trees to pass over."

"What?! Eighteen?!"

"Yeah, I usually go home with this track so I have counted how much trees there is. We have passed 31 trees. Just 18 left."

"Why did you go home with this track?"

"It's nothing to worry. Let's go." Eirlys leave Isol behind.

"Hey wait for me!"

Accurately 56 minutes and 6 seconds later.

They passed the last tree. Isol is exhausted while Eirlys is just fine.

"That's a heck of trees."

"Yeah, for the first 3 months I also got exhausted."

"Then how do you do this everyday?"

"Get used to it, sooner or later."

"Then why did you-" Isol's words were cut off by Eirlys lifting him and throwing him to a bush. Isol fall to a bush. He was about to get up when an explosion happened near him. He closed his eyes and cover himself with his hands. The explosion sound keep ringing in Isol's ears.

After a while the sound stopped. Isol opened his eyes. Candy wasn't in his sight anymore.

"Eirlys?" Isol called out Candy, but there's no answer. "Eirlys?" Isol got up from the bush and take his AK-47 and M-16. 

"Where is she? Suddenly disappear after the explosion." Then he heard someone yelling.

"Help! Someone help me!"

"Shut up! I'm going to teach you some manners after this."

For Isol, the first yelling is familiar. "Why does it sound like-" His words were cut off by another yelling.

"Help! Isol kica, help me!"

"Who is this Isol?! There's no way he or she will save you!"

"Isol kica! Help me!" Isol's eyes widened.

"Eirlys... Where the heck is she? And who is that women?"

"Help!"

"Shut your mouth! You think I was be happy with you running from house? No! I'm getting you back and training you five times harder!"

"Help me Isol kica!"

"I should save her. From the voice, it should be there." Isol went to the direction of the voice.

A few minutes later.

Isol got out of the forest. After got out, he was met with a woman with purple hair who has tied Eirlys. Eirlys noticed that Isol was there.

"Isol help me."

"So you're Isol?" the woman said.

"Release Candy! Or else." Isol pointed his AK-47 to the woman. "I'm not afraid of that. What you should be afraid is her."

"Can you shut up? We need to do a mission and there's no hell I would be doing this alone!"

"Then lower you weapon. We could talk this nicely."

"Don't trust her Isol kica."

"Shut up, if it wasn't for you I would-"

Isol shot the woman in her left arm. Eirlys hit her in the face. She ran to Isol.

"Little shit." The woman said while holding her wounded arm.

"Let's get back to the base."

"What? Are you mad? She's like a military girl and wouldn't that caused more problem."

"Wait, I forgot something." Eirlys took out a pistol from her pocket. She pointed the pistol to the sky and shot it took the air. Instead of a bullet, it shot a flare.

"What is that?" Isol asked.

"One of the emergency flares. It was designed to be easily used, so they shaped it like a pistol."

"How cool."

"Now let's run." Eirlys grabbed Isol and ran while holding him.

"Just how much strength you had?!" Isol asked.

"A strength of 5.000 men."

"The fuck?!"

After reaching the military base.

Eirlys and Isol are sitting facing Hyukai. Hyukai's face shows guilt.

"I shouldn't have send you to get there. Huh, what an idiot I am." Hyukai said.

"Don't worry. Isol was there with me so he helped me." Eirlys said. "Thank you Isol kica."

Isol blushed. "Um, Isol kica? Are you okay?" Eirlys touched Isol, he fell backwards.

"Isol kica!"

"I guess guerilla can be embarrassed too."

The end.


	2. Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic about my dear Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OCs on this one is Mysa, Eirlys, Nao, Yulo and Abel.

In the Luhan Mansion.

Luke is walking in one of the hallways. He got separated from Aya, Nadja, Eleven and Adela.

"Which way should I go? I shouldn't have cleaned that painting." Luke said while scratching his head. Then he sees a slightly dusty table. He took out his cleaning set and started cleaning the table.

Then someone approach him. He didn't notices because he is busy cleaning that table.

"Sir is there anything I can help with?" The person said.

"No thanks. I can do this on my own."

"Sir, that is just cleaned around 5 minutes and 49 seconds ago." The person said while looking at his pocket watch.

"It's a little dusty and I thought I should clean it."

"It's unusual to see a guest cleaning the house."

"Really then what do they usually-" Luke looked at the person. It was a man. He was wearing what butler typically wear and a monocle. His hair is silver and so does his eyes. He was very neat. His long hair was tied into a bun.

"What is your purpose of coming here without your group? This mansion is large and you could get lost."

"Perfect."

"Yes sir?"

"You're very neat and I like it." 

"Thanks sir. I need to be neat everyday, otherwise I'm not a butler. My name is Mysa, at your service sir." Mysa said while bowing.

"My name is Łukasz Lewandowski. Call me Luke."

"Okay Mr. Luke. Where is your group and where are you from?"

"Ah, that is the thing. I lost them. Also I came from Lumia."

"Ah, it's the island where the Black Survival game is held correct?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Mr. Abel, Mr. Yulo, Miss Nao and Miss Eirlys always watch it every weekend."

"They liked it?"

"You won't know until you see it yourself."

"Ah.."

"Sorry sir, can you stop cleaning? We will go to the main hall. Your group is going to be there."

"OK." Luke put his cleaning stuff into his bag. They both head to the main hall.

At the main hall.

Luke is sitting in the chair near the door. Mysa is standing near Luke. Then Nadja, Aya, Eleven and Adela came to the main hall.

"Oh there you are Luke. Were you cleaning stuff again?" Nadja asked.

"Of course you know." Luke said.

"And who is that butler?"

"My name is Mysa. I'm one of the butlers on Luhan Mansion." Mysa said while bow.

"Oh, a personal?"

"A personal for Kiira Luhan's children."

Then he looked to behind Nadja. The others did the same. Nao, Eirlys, and two boys were tiptoeing. Eirlys realized that they were looking on them. The others also realized. They stopped.

"Hey, Mysa. Don't tell dad okay?" The boys with yellow hair said.

"Please?" The boy with gray hair said.

"Where are you going? I thought you guys had a lesson at 12.30." Mysa said while looking at his pocket watch.

"Eommi is here. We don't want to 'annoy' her." Nao said.

"Okay, don't take one of the cars or the motorcycle. She can track them." Mysa said.

"We won't. Don't tell anyone OK?" The children said while running.

"Who are they?" Eleven asked.

"Kiira Luhan's children. Nao is the oldest and Eirlys is the youngest."

"I feel like I have seen them." Nadja said.

"They sometimes appear on magazines, newspaper and some shows."

"So they are quite famous." Eleven said.

"I know them since they are little. It surprises me that they are already in highschool." Mysa sighed. "Time sure pass by."

"Yeah. It sure does." Luke said

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has a request, tell me. I will make it true.


	3. Natharda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from my friend, AnamiyaTenn.

In a Chinese Restaurant.

Arda and Nathapon were looking at the menu. They were on a date and Nathapon chose a chinese restaurant as a place for their date.

"What do you want, Arda? Nathapon asked. He put his menu down.

"I think I want some dumplings and sweet and sour pork."

"Okay." Nathapon raised his hand, trying to get a waiter to their table. A waiter came and Nathapon began ordering the foods. Arda looked around and saw JP and Alex in a table at a corner of the restaurant. He looked to the other corner and saw Candy and Jackie eating the food on their table.

'Why do everyone thought that a Chinese restaurant is good for dates?' Arda thought.

"What's wrong Arda?" Nathapon asked.

"Nothing...."

"Really? I thought for a second that everything was bad."

"No worries. Everything's fine."

Nathapon took out his notebook and a pen. He began writing.

'Let's hope none of them knew we're here. Otherwise we're doomed.'

Arda looked to the two corners. It seemed like neither Alex and JP nor Candy and Jackie noticed them.

'Let's hope everything will stay the same...' Nathapon noticed that Arda has been looking around.

"Arda you've been looking to the corners. What the hell is wrong?" Nathapon then noticed Alex and JP on the back corner of the restaurant. "Oh... Is there anyone else we know us eating here?"

"Yes. Look to your back." Nathapon looked back. Candy and Jackie were talking while eating.

"Well... At least they didn't notice."

The waiter came to Nathapon and Arda's table with their order. He put them on their table. He then left.

"Ah our order is here."

"Great."

They both took the chopsticks and began eating. Nathapon had no problem using chopsticks but Arda on the other hand...

"Can you eat Arda?" Nathapon asked. He noticed that Arda couldn't use the chopsticks. He tried to grab his dumplings but it either fall or wasn't picked up by the chopsticks.

"Want me to feed you?"

"No thanks I'm good." Arda was still struggling with his chopsticks.

"Are you sure?" Arda then put his chopsticks down.

"Fine I give up."

"If you couldn't use chopsticks, just say it." Nathapon picked up one of Arda's dumplings and put in in front of Arda's mouth.

"Say ah."

Arda opened his mouth. Nathapon fed him. Arda began eating it.

'Good thing Arda couldn't use chopsticks.' Nathapon thought.

"It's good."

Nathapon took another dumpling and fed it to Arda.

"Is it that good?" Nathapon took one dumpling and ate it. "Yeah it's good."

Nathapon took another dumpling and fed it to Arda. Arda blushed while being fed this time.

"Arda? What's wrong?"

"Nothing...." Nathapon also blushed.

"Hey what are you two love birds doing here?" Candy who suddenly appeared said. Nathapon and Ara got shocked.

"When did you get here?" Nathapon asked.

"I was passing by when I noticed Arda. Might as well greet the two of you."

"Well..." Arda said.

"It's alright. I put a little magic dome so that you guys won't be seen by Jackie, Alex and JP."

"Really?" Nathapon asked.

"Yes. I know you guys appreciate being alone together. I gotta go. Enjoy the feeling." Candy left them. Nathapon and Arda stared at each other. Nathapon continue to feed Arda.

The end.


	4. Apiput and Sua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request made by Apiput.

In a park.

Sua was sitting down on a bench. She was waiting for Apiput. While waiting, she read the book she brought with her. Sua was so drown in reading, she didn't notice Apiput coming to the bench. Apiput just stared at Sua who was reading. He then coughed. Sua looked to Apiput.

"Oh Apiput, when did you get here?"

"Just now. What are you reading?"

"Oh. This is the English version of School for Good and Evil. Candy gave it to me after I read her Indonesian version of this novel." Sua showed the book she had in her hands. It was book 1.

(Book one is where the title is only School for Good and Evil)

"She only had one when I first read it. When she went to New York, she bought me one."

"Oh... Why did she went to New York anyway?"

"Anyway let's go." Sua picked up her books and they both head to the library. As soon as they got in, Sua just ran to the bookshelves and disappeared in a matter of seconds. Apiput went to a bookshelf and took one novel. The title was 'The Queen who Cooks'. At first he was weirded out by the title. He went to a table and sit down. He began reading the book. The novel was diary-like.

"I didn't know a queen could cook. It's interesting." Apiput said. Sua came with a man who was helping Sum brought the books she wanted to read. He was a Moluya, a magic race with tentacles and a pair of horns. He settled the books on the table.

"What's that you're reading, Apiput?" Sua said.

"Oh just a novel about someone's past life. She was a queen and probably the only one that cooks on her own."

"Oh really?" Sua sit down. The man had left. She looked at the book Apiput was reading. 

"Read the books you brought Sua."

"Oh right." Sua took a book from the stack and began reading. Someone sit beside Apiput. He didn't notice the person right away. When he finished reading the novel, he looked to his right and saw Kieza with a pair of glasses and a book on her right hand.

"Kieza?!" Apiput yelled. The library had to shush him.

"Be quiet will you!" The librarian said.

"Oh uncle Apiput. What are you doing here?" Kieza noticed Apiput.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just reading. Why can't I enjoy my time without Jaza and Ziji? They're always annoying me and dragging me to their mischiefs."

"I can understand. But why are you here alone? Didn't Candy or Jackie accompany you?"

"Mama's taking care of mom. After mom gave birth, she had to rest well."

"It's 2 weeks already, isn't she already well?"

"2 weeks isn't enough. She needs to rest for at least 40 days."

"I seriously have no idea what you read."

"I just read a couple maternity books, that's all."

"How did you even get your hands on those?"

"Do you honestly think that I don't find them here?"

"Okay. Get back to your book please." Apiput went back to reading his novel. Kieza noticed the novel.

"Isn't that mama's novel? The last time I checked, it wasn't here."

"What? Eirlu's novel?"

"Candy write some novels?" Sua asked. She just noticed Kieza.

"Yes. It was about one of her past life. It's already made into a series, it's the second season now."

"You're not joking right?"

"Mama was one of the characters. She was herself in the series."

"What?"

"I'm going to read this thing back. I need to learn about trigonometry before I learn them at senior high school."

"What grade are you even in?"

"7th grade." Kieza got back to her book. Apiput and Sua went back to reading. "I'm suppose to be learning algebra, arithmetic, number sense and operation etc."

"Then why aren't you studying those instead?"

"I have. I've been learning those from 4th grade and I still remember them. I always thought that I have Savant Syndrome because I behave weird and I memorize things easily." Kieza sighed. "Get to your books already!"

"Okay. Geez why so angry?" Apiput and Sua read their books back.

Later...

Apiput, Sua and Kieza were eating in a diner. Sua had a sandwich, Apiput had a bowl of granola and Kieza had a slice of strawberry shortcake. 

"Why were you even so mischievous when you're just a geek?" Sua asked.

"Believe me, when you had siblings and all of them are mischievous, you ended up being dragged by them and you got yourself a nickname, mischievous."

"I guess it's true. They are way too-" Apiput's words was cut by Jaza and Ziji yelling.

"WHATCHU DOING?!"

"Just eating together. You on the other hand, what are you doing here?" Kieza said.

"Great, Kieza's her geek self." Ziji said whole rolling her eyes.

"Why are you even doing this to us?" Jaza said.

"Well, your sister is alone so expect her to do this."

After lunch.

Apiput and Sua were heading to the Thian, place were the magic portals are connected. They stopped to get some food. They got some sandwiches.

"Who knew that Kieza's very different from what we know?" Apiput said.

"She's great, maybe I should do something with her something."

"Yes. Anyway..." Apiput finished his sandwich. He took a package out of his bag. It was nicely wrapped and had a bow in it. "I, uh... Got a gift for you. This is for you." Apiput gave it to Sua. She took it.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

Sua open the package. It was a novel. Sua got thrilled.

"Thank you so much Apiput!" She hugged Apiput.

The end.


	5. Death Stranding AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death Strandung AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death Stranding AU!
> 
> Characters: Jackie as Mama(Mama Jackie), Luke as Sam(the main character in the game), Erin as Lockne(Erin is the fake name Jackie used in Black Universe, Jackie used this identity to fool a man that I don't know the name because I could not read Korean, just imagine Jackie with long hair that is chest length and wears the same clothes as Lockne) and obviously BB(I will not change BB because it's better)
> 
> This time, I will use the chapter 5 in Death Stranding which focus on Mama, Sam and Lockne. Also there will be two BTs here. Yeah I know there could only be one BT but why one when you can do two? Also I'm adding a couple things so this might not be the same as the actual thing.
> 
> At first I wanted to post a picture too but I couldn't apparently. So sorry. If you guys are interested, see it on candygacha.girl instagram.

In Mama Jackie's laboratory.

Luke got into the entrance of the laboratory. There was a barrier between the entrance and the laboratory. It vanished when Luke got in and immediately back when Luke was inside the laboratory. He looked around. The laboratory had a few machines making things and a couple broken cars. He then noticed a couple toys hanging on the ceiling. Luke stared at them. It's not everyday you see toys hanging on the ceiling.

"Is she crazy? I know she has a baby but why hang some toys on the ceiling?" Luke said. Then a chiral spike happened. The lights got crazy and Luke's odrerak started spinning while flashing red lights. It pointed to one spot on the ceiling. Some small handprints appeared and then Luke saw a baby BT. He stepped back when...

"Don't worry Luke, Lala doesn't bite."

A woman came to the place. She had white hair which was tied on the left side and the other was frayed out. She was Mama Jackie. Her odrerak got out and it moved a little. She looked at the ceiling and the BT got into her. She took the BT and put it into her arms. When Luke's odrerak followed the baby BT, it showed another BT behind Mama Jackie. This one was in the size of a 5 year old girl.

"What the?" Luke asked.

"Lala's hungry. She hasn't eaten for a couple of hours because she was busy playing with the toys up there." Mama Jackie said. The lights stopped blinking.

"Who is that BT behind you?" Luke asked. Mama Jackie looked to the child BT.

"She's Mia, my other daughter. I don't know why but she grow like a normal child. Even though it has only been a couple months, she's a child now."

"What are they?"

"They're my daughter. And I'm their mama." Mama Jackie released Lala back to the air. "She's calm now."

Luke stared at Lala.

"It's okay, they're not like the other BTs. They're only connected to me." Mama Jackie said while taking Mia and carried her. "People say that it's hard to take care of a child. My daughters are way more harder to take care of than living children." Mama Jackie stared at Lala before turning around. Her odrerak got off as she turned around. She looked at Luke and gave him an eye sign to follow her. Luke followed her to a table with a couple books. It also had a screen.

"Mia, do you mind if you play alone for a while?" Mama Jackie asked to Mia. She nodded and left. Mama Jackie then looked at Luke's BB. "Do you mind if the adults talk for a while?" Luke disconnected from BB, shutting off his Edrorak in the process. Then the screen showed some chats and a top view of a place.

"This is the chiral density when the supercell appeared. But almost immediately after, they dropped to normal level. In other words, the storm vanished in less than a second."

"That's impossible." Luke said.

"Okay then, we'll take the data from your cuff links then." The charts changed into some sound charts. The sounds were gunshots. Luke just looked at the soundwave.

"Well, that's all pretty crazy. But at least you're not." Mama Jackie smirked.

"Well it's weird but not enough to make me crazy."

"Anyway, timestamps on the log support your story. Best I can muster is you're 'trapped' between two different spacettimes."

"Two different spacetimes?"

"Yes. HQ's working on analysis. They needed to work on the frequency spectrum a little longer. With a little effort, they should be able to figure out where were you sent." The lights when crazy. A baby crying was heard.

"A chiral spike." Mama Jackie's Edrorak got on and she went to a spot. Luke followed her. She stared at the ceilings. "It's happening a lot these days. Mia, who was always quiet, starting to cry a couple times. She's almost a completely different person."

"What do you mean?" Then another cry was heard. Mama Jackie turned around. She immediately went to the desk. Luke reconnect with his BB. There was something trying to grab Mia. Mama Jackie fend the thing off and grabbed Mia. Mia stopped crying. Lala also stopped crying. The lights stopped blinking.

"Chiral density increase in the area connected with the chiral network, the numbers are higher than I projected. More connection means more chiralium." Mama Jackie released Mia. "Bridges always knew that was going to be a trouble. That's why I put a special limiter in the Q-Pids."

Luke took out his Q-Pid.

"It seems like the limiter in yours is faulty though. Seems like the things happening with you may be related to all this."

"So you're saying, that if I keep extending the network, there's gonna be more temporaral phenomena?" Luke asked.

"Perhaps. Or worse..." Mama Jackie looked at Luke. "We created another death stranding. Come with me."

Mama Jackie went to a table. It had a suitcase. She opened it and it revealed a new Q-Pid. Mama Jackie took it out. She showed it to Luke. 

"We need to integrate a new limiter in this Q-Pid. I made a new Q-Pid for you since you said you were coming."

Luke took off his Q-Pid and took the one in Mama Jackie's hands. He put it on.

"Crisis averted." Luke said.

"No. Crisis not averted. We need to rewrite the software to work with the new hardware."

"Then get to it."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I designed the software, but the hardware was made by someone else."

"Where can we find him?"

"Her. The name's Erin. She was a member of Bridges I. You'll have to head to Mountain Knot City."

"Alright, I gotta take a Q-Pid there anyway."

"Okay good. That's great." The lights got cray. Mama Jackie sighed and head to a spot. Her odrerak got on as she walked.

"I don't know what's wrong with Mia. She's never been like this." Mama Jackie said as she stared at the ceiling. Luke reconnected with BB. It instantly spun and flashed red. It showed the same thing trying to grab Mia. Mama Jackie fend the thing off and grabbed Mia. She also grabbed Lala.

"We can't keep on like this. That much I know." Luke approached Mama Jackie.

"Mind telling me what happened?"

"They were due. I was waiting for c-section in the hospital. Then the terrorist hit us."

Flashback. (Italic means dialogue in the past event.)

Mama Jackie was pinned beneath the rubble.

"Hello is anyone there?"

"I was pinned beneath the rubble. Nothing to do rather than wait and wait and wait. I was probably there for a couple days or so."

Mama Jackie looked around. There weren't anyone else.

"I think it's like forever. No one came."

Mama Jackie groaned. She started yelling.

"They say that giving birth us the worst pain ever. But... My birth experience is probably the worst ever."

She yelled louder and louder. Then a storm came. She kept yelling. Soon she saw a ghost baby in the air.

"After what I thought is the worst pain, I gave birth to another one there. But she's very different."

Then Mama Jackie saw another ghost baby in the air. The first one was crying while the other just approached Jackie.

"Why aren't you crying?" Jackie asked the baby near her. "You think it's nice to be pinned by rubble?"

Then Mama Jackie heard someone yelling.

"There's someone! Hurry! They might be alive!"

Mama Jackie looked at the baby near her. She smiled.

Flashback end.

"I could swear Mia was smiling to me that time. And ever since then, we're always together."

"Don't you think it's weird? You want to live your life in the shadow of death?"

"Well look at you instead. You chose the dead over the living." Mama Jackie released Mia and Lala. "Anyway, Deadman said that repratiates blood's have unique properties. Mind take a sample?"

"Sure. Suck me dry. I bleed enough in my sleep." Luke gave his left hand to Mama Jackie. She grabbed his arm and used her cuff link to take Luke's blood.

"You're a bit cold. Is that normal?"

"I guess." Mama Jackie finished taking Luke's blood.

"There."

Then a chiral spike happened before Luke asked something to Mama Jackie. 

"Can you leave us alone for a while?" Mama Jackie said.

"Alright then..." Luke went to the entrance.

"Listen Luke, our main priority for now is reconnecting the world. Forget the things I said about chiral spike okay?"

"Sure..." Luke stepped out of the laboratory. The barrier appeared.

Timeskip to the time where Luke meets Erin(in the game it was Sam meeting Lockne)

Luke was in the storage area. He got a message and he picked it up. A hologram of a woman appeared. It was a woman that was similar to Mama Jackie.

"The hell you're doing, Bridges? That network you're building is carrying some nasty stuff. Stuff that nobody wants to get near off. I thought you guys had learn. We doesn't want anything with the network or the UCA."

"That voice. Is that you, Mama Jackie? Did you hit your head or something?"

"Do you seriously think that I'm your mama?"

"Enough games Mama Jackie."

"Listen, keep doing what you're doing and you guys are gonna put us back in the road of death stranding. We didn't ask for you to come and tell us how to live our lives. We just want the occasional delivery thank you."

"So you speak for the city?"

"Yes. I'm in charge. The name's Erin."

"Erin. Hey I need to talk to you. You're a technician right?"

"Go home and don't come."

"Hey listen up I need your help."

"Well we don't need your Bridges. You're only making things worse."

Erin stopped the message.

"Dangit!" Luke yelled.

Time skip again to where Luke came to Mama Jackie's laboratory once again.

Luke just arrived. He approached Mama Jackie who was sleeping with her hand and head on the table. She woke up after he came. She lifted her head and rubbed her head. She then noticed Luke.

"Oh Luke. You're here." She stood up and grabbed the new cuff links in the table. She showed it to Luke.

"These are your new cuff links. Still work as a terminal but I added weapon function. I was able to redesign everything from the ground up after the last connection."

"Weapons?"

"Yes. Cord cutters." Mama Jackie opened the cuff link. The side which opened was yellow. "I should explain. BTs are connected to the other side by umbilical cords right? When the cords bring matters of our world to contact with antimatter of theirs... Boom. Voidout. But, just as Deadman said, your blood has unique properties. It can be used to cut a BT's cord. So I added that function. Cut the cord of a BT, and it will return to the world of the dead. No BT, no voidout. Win-win."

Mama Jackie clicked her fingers and Luke's cuff links got off. He took out the one in his hand. He took the one from Mama Jackie and put it on.

"So I can cut a BT's cord?"

"If you can get close enough without them noticing, maybe."

"Cord-snipping super handcuffs."

"Okay. Let's try them." Mama Jackie went to the place near the shelves. Her odrerak got on as she walked. She took her daughters.

"I made sure I feed both of them. Set us free, I beg you Luke. The world was never theirs, but I just don't want them to leave. Well, they're not really my daughters."

"Then it's a lie?"

"No. The attack and the rest are true. Well, my ovaries can't produce eggs and Erin has problem with her uterus. We both can't have children. I was okay with it. I mean, children, who need them, I thought. But Erin thought differently. Erin wanted a child. Someone to carry her genes. She fell in love with another member of Bridges, but he died in an accident. She was devastated, like I was. We can feel each other emotions. When I sensed her desire to follow him-to end it-I went to her and said: 'Let's have a baby.' So we took two of her eggs, fertilized it with his frozen sperm and I carried it to term. Two babies grew healthy inside me. But then the attack happened and our bond was severed. I wanted to tell her but I was bound to the children. I couldn't just abandon them. But I was wrong. Erin needed to know." Mama Jackie released Mia and Lala.

"You have to break some ties to make new ones. If we're going to reconnect the world, I need to reconnect with my sister first. So please, free us." Mama Jackie put her hands away. Luke prepared the cord cutters. He then cut the umbilical cords of the twins. They both went to the thing and disappeared.

Mama Jackie fell to the ground. Luke catched her before she hits the ground.

"Take me to Erin, Luke. I beg you."

***

Mama Jackie was in a bag. She was going to be transported to Mountain Knot City.

"It's been awhile since I last got out. Would you zip me up?"

"Sure." Luke zip the bag. He only zip it until her neck. She didn't cover her head.

"I wonder how much has everything been."

Luke put Mama Jackie on the carrier(idk what was the name of the metal thingy used to carry things) and tied her up. He then walked outside the laboratory.

Time skip to when Luke has arrived to Mountain Knot City.

Luke put Mama Jackie to the stretcher provided by one of the staff. Erin went to them and took Mama Jackie's hand.

"Jackie..." Erin hold Mama Jackie's head and put her forehead on Mama Jackie's.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's all right..." Erin put Mama Jackie's head back on the stretcher.

"I tried to save them but I couldn't."

"No need to say more."

Mama Jackie gestured her hand towards Luke.

"Erin, you need to fix his Q-Pid." Luke took off his Q-Pid and gave it to Mama Jackie. She gave it to Erin.

"I couldn't save our child, but you could save our world. Only you. I love you." Erin began sobbing. "Make the world whole again, okay?" Mama Jackie's hand went limp. Erin started crying.

***

Erin went to Luke.

"All that she went through. I had no idea. I thought she severed our bond on purpose, that she stole our child and ran." Erin looked at Mama Jackie and then to Luke. 

"I fixed your Q-Pid luke she asked." She gave the Q-Pid back to Luke.

"Before I got work, I took a long hard look at the code. I think someone 'tweaked' it. Either that or my memories going to pieces."

"Someone rewrote your code?"

"Rewrote might be overstating it. It wasn't the latest version I released. And yet, vexause of it, I was reunited with Jackie." Erin looked at Mama Jackie. "She died beneath her rubber with our children still inside her. Her 'Ka' passed to the other side, but her 'Ha' remained, bound to our dead daughters. She knew all of this, of course. That's why she kept one cuff loose. Didn't want anyone to see her vitals. Shame she couldn't use her favorite inventory." Erin took Mama Jackie's cuff links and put it on.

"She did that to keep me and our daughters safe."

Luke went to the terminal and connected the city with the UCA. Then Luke turned around. Erin was talking.

"Sis?"

"I can hear you." Mama Jackie's odrerak appeared behind Erin's back.

"We're whole again. Like when we're in the womb, remember? Jackie. Erin." Erin put her hands on her face and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, it showed both Mama Jackie and her eyes on each eye.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya I only wanted this long because my hands are freaking tired. But at least it's worth it . I had to look over the scenes so yeah.


	6. Jackie x Zahie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ship that I have recently like. It's also a gift for my friend Dia.

Jackie just woke up. She got into the bathroom. She rubbed her eyes. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. She went to the kitchen. Halfway through, she stopped at the shelf in the hallway. There was a praying beads in the middle of the shelf. Jackie stared at it.

"Why did I bought this again?" Jackie said. "Is it because I saw it at the fair? Or maybe something else? Why can't I remember that reason?!"

Jackie sighed and head to the kitchen. She made some scrambled eggs for her breakfast.

***

Zahir just finished praying. He went to his room to get his clothes. When he pulled his pants from the hanger, something dropped to the floor. He picked it up. It was an acrylic keychain of a chainsaw. He stared at it.

"Why did I bought this?" Zahir said. "I bought it at that store but why? It's not an religious item so why did I bought this?" Zahir put it on the table and changed his clothes.

***

Jackie was walking down the road. There was a festival going on that road so Jackie wanted to see if there's anything fun to do.

"It's already halfway of the road... Why isn't there anything fun?" Jackie said. She then saw a temple just ahead. She stopped in front of the temple. There were some people praying and putting some offerings. Jackie take a closer look on the temple.

'Reminds me of someone...'

Then Nadja who appeared out of nowhere tapped her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Nadja asked. Jackie turned around.

"Just looking at this temple. It reminds me of someone."

"And that someone wouldn't be Zahir?"

"I don't know. Well, there are some religious people in Lumia."

"Yeah. One of them is mad."

"You're talking about Chiara? She's christian. She doesn't pray on temples."

"Yeah. But Aya, Shoichi and Yuki do."

"Whatever. I'll search for 'fun' things. It's pretty boring talking with you." Jackie left Nadja. Nadja catch up with Jackie.

***

Zahir went to get some clothes. Some of his clothes were not in good condition anymore so he want to buy some to replace his old ones. While going, he saw a newspaper just lying down on the ground. He picked it up and see the headline.

'Another corpse was discovered near Kokunishita Snowdrop.'

Zahir read the news.

'It was the work of GB, the serial killer that has been on track with the police. This is her 45th victim. The victim's torso was in pieces. The only thing that was full was the victim's head. The victim was a man named Louis.'

He didn't read the rest because it was giving him goosebumps.

"Creepy... Like someone I know. I should get the clothes. I only have one pair now and it's still drying."

Zahir put the newspaper on a bench and walked away.

***

Jackie just got home. She fall onto her bed. She grabbed her pillow and smelled it.

"It smell nice today. Blood, metal, Zahir...." Jackie hugged her pillow. It took her a while for her to notice what she said.

"What did I say?"

"Blood, metal, Zahir." Nadja who just got in said.

"I said Zahir?"

"Yes. I thought you remembered everything."

"Yes. I just couldn't believe it. Why did I say such things? Wait, what are you doing here?" Jackie looked at Nadja.

"It's time for some interview again. Come with me."

"Geez..." Jackie put her pillow down and followed Nadja.

***

Zahir just got back from the clothing store. He put down his bag of clothes and sit on his bed. He took a handkerchief from under his pillow and stare at it.

"Who's handkerchief is this?" He sniffed the handkerchief. It smelled like blood.

"It smells like blood... I don't usually like these kind of things so why did I had it?"

Thomas came into Zahir's room. Zahir put down the handkerchief.

"It's time for an experiment. Come with me."

Zahir followrd Thomas to the preparation room.

***

Jackie was in her room. She was trying to tie her hair. She has tried to tie her hair several time but her hair tie won't corporate with her.

It was her 15th attempt. She has done tying her hair. She waited for a while, just in case the hair tie got loose and fall. It didn't get loose.

"Finally, it took me ages to just turn a little hair."

Jackie stared at herself in the mirror.

'Why do I feel like someone else? Maybe it's just my feelings.'

Jackie shrugged and went to her edged tool collection. She started to sharpen them.

***

Zahir was in his room. He was brushing his hair. He stared at himself at the mirror.

'It's kinda boring, with this long hair. I should try short hair...'

Zahir took a pair of scissors and started cutting his hair. The cut was a little messy.

"I think long hair is better..." Zahir regretted cutting his hair. He then stared at himself.

"Why does it look like someone's haircut?"

***

Jackie walked on the corridor with her hair tied. Zahir was walking from the other side of the corridor. His hair was still short. Jackie was not paying attention to what was in front of her. She bumped to Zahir. She immediately stepped back.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Jackie said.

"No, no it's fine. It's fine."

They both stared at each other's hairstyle.

'It looks like mine...' They both thought.

"Did you cut it yourself?" Jackie asked awkwardly.

"Yeah. I got bored with long hair so I thought to change my hairstyle. I see you did a good job on tying your hair."

"Yeah." Jackie giggled.

"I thought my hairstyle looked like yours." They both said. They got embarrassed and blushed. The situation got awkward.

"I also have some stuff that reminds me of you." They both continued. They got even redder.

"So... What do you say?" Jackie asked.

"Sure, sure..."

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is good....


End file.
